A device to specify a gene locus by electrophoresis is disclosed (Patent literature 1). The device disclosed in Patent literature 1 includes a microlocation substrate and a capillary tube. The capillary tube is made of platinum. Patent literature 1 further discloses that CO2 is supplied to a coaxial tube.